Who's Gonna Save Me?
by ILoveFanFic76
Summary: Mitchie and Alex are attacked in a parking lot, leaving Mitchie shaken and traumatized. Alex is Mitchie's savior and rock, but who's going to be there for Alex when she needs a shoulder? M for safety and future language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I took another quick "brain-break" from TBI to write this chapter. This **_**was**_** going to be a choppy, time-skippy one-shot, but the first part got so long that I realized I didn't want it to be as choppy as I did at first, now it's either going to be a two or three-shot.**

**It's not a songfic, but it was inspired by the song **_**Supergirl**_** by Krystal Harris – just the first part of the chorus – **_**I'm Supergirl and I'm here to save the world, but I wanna know who's gonna save me?**_

**This is pretty much AU.**

**But yeah – I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing with this. It's just kind of there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or camp Rock.**

* * *

><p>Two 19-year-old girls, just finishing up a date, walked arm-in-arm through a dark, deserted parking lot.<p>

The taller girl, Alex Russo traipsed the pavement in black strapped high heel sandals, tight, blue skinny jeans, a dark purple flowy top, and a black leather jacket. Her shoulder-length hair was tied back in a short ponytail, and a few strands of bangs swung over her forehead. Alex's hands were buried in her pockets and the upper part of her right arm was enveloped in her girlfriend's left hand.

Alex's lover, Mitchie Torres, who stood 3 inches shorter than Alex, rested her head on the taller girl's shoulder. Her brown, wavy, hair flowed down to her upper back, which was covered by a dark gray pea coat. Under the coat, was a short, black strapless dress, black leggings, and simple black flat shoes.

The girls were laughing as they walked, and Alex said something that made Mitchie smile and quickly lean up to peck her on the cheek.

Just when the car popped into view, a man approached the them. He was big - about 6 feet tall, with a wide frame. The darkness hid his face but the street lights bounced off of his black leather jacket, which stopped right above his hip. The man was well-cloaked by his black attire and reeked of alcohol.

"Well, hello there. You two girls look like you're having a good time." A deep slur came from him.

"Uhhh...Yeah..." Alex trailed off with uncertainty.

Mitchie's left hand immediately squeezed Alex's arm to notify her of the bad feeling that made its way into the pit of her stomach.

"Care to help a poor, old man who's down on his luck?"

"Um, sure..." Alex's eyebrows furrowed. She knew the man was probably lying, but she didn't want any trouble.

The Russo took out her wallet and retrieved a 10 dollar bill. She tried to give it to the man, keeping her arm stretched out at a distance so he wouldn't get too close.

"Oh, I don't think you understand what I want..." he said sinisterly. Within a second, two more big, burly men stepped out of the shadows and stood behind the girls, blocking their only escape route.

The man who approached them walked over to Mitchie and studied her.

"Hm, you're a pretty one, aren't you? ...With those cheeks, that nose...those chocolate-brown eyes. I bet you just drive everyone crazy..." He then reached up with his right hand and ran the rough back of his fingers against Mitchie's smooth features. Mitchie squirmed under his touch and attempted to get even closer to Alex.

That set Alex off. _No one_touches Mitchie unless Mitchie is okay with it.

"HEY! KEEP YOUR SLIMEY HANDS OFF OF HER!" Alex yelled. Her whole body tensed up and, as a reflex, Mitchie let go of her girlfriend's arm.

Alex's right hand balled up into a fist and she smashed it into the man's face, just where the corner of his mouth ended. The offender was forced slightly to the side by the blow, but quickly recovered, wiping only a little bit of lip blood on his right sleeve.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that." he warned.

In one quick motion, the man took his left hand, raised it over his right shoulder, and brought it down onto Alex's left cheek with a deafening crack. Alex let out a loud cry, and found herself half-laying on the pavement, leaning on her right arm for support, her left hand cradling her face.

"ALEX!" Mitchie's horrified scream echoed through the parking lot as she tried to run towards her fallen girlfriend.

Without hesitation the two men ran up to get in front of her, blocking her path to Alex.

"You think I'm scared to hit a woman? You think I won't fight back when some feisty bitch runs her mouth?" The man barked at them, in an almost taunting tone.

"Get up." He demanded.

Alex just looked at him from her position on the ground, tears in her eyes. She was absolutely terrified now. The man showed no sympathy and brought his right foot back behind him. With all of the force he could muster up, he brought it forward and made a forceful contact with the girl's rib cage.

"AGGHHHH!" Another pained cry left Alex's lips, only much more agonized. The harsh kick sent her into the air for a moment, then flying back down, onto her left side. Both hands clutched what she was sure were damaged ribs at this point. She dug her head into the pavement and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to will the sharp pain away.

"STOP IT! PLEASE!" Mitchie whimpered. The grips on her arms only tightened as she tried to free herself and reach her girlfriend.

"I SAID, GET UP!" The man yelled.

Alex sniffled as she slowly got up in a sitting position. She grunted in pain when she felt a stabbing sensation just below the surface that her hands were grabbing. Keeping her left hand on her rib cage, she used her right to somehow maneuver herself into a standing position. The girl wavered in place, dazed from the hurt in her body.

Just as she finally found her balance, the man placed his hands on both of his shoulders and shoved her backwards, without letting go. It took a few steps, but he propelled her into a brick wall of the back of a building with such great force that Alex's head flew back and smacked against the hard surface. The impact was not enough to knock her out, but she slumped to the floor, jostling her insides around, and leaned on the wall behind her, barely conscious.

"LET GO OF ME! YOU'RE HURTING HER!" Mitchie kept struggling as hard as she could.

"You better shut your mouth! I don't want to hurt you too, but that doesn't mean I won't." The man pointed an aggressive finger at the constrained girl.

Alex sat limply against the wall. Her legs were bent, both knees facing the left, and her arms drooped to their sides. She was barely able to keep her head up, but saw that Mitchie looked fairly untouched.

Thank God.

If all of this was happening to Alex, it meant Mitchie was unharmed, as far as she knew. That's all that mattered - Mitchie's safety.

A wave of dread washed over Alex as she heard footsteps coming toward her. In her blurry vision, she saw the figure of the man, standing over her, feet on either of her sides. He leaned down and grabbed her roughly by the collar of her jacket. Alex's body screamed in pain when she was yanked up, into a kneeling position, and her hands instantly flew to the wrist of the arm that holding her up.

"Hope you enjoy a nice nap." The male voice was close to her face. Although, in her state, he sounded like he was miles away. The last thing Alex heard was a sharp intake of breath before feeling an immense impact to the right side of her face. The instant that Alex's head shot violently to the right, every muscle ceased to work and her arms fell to her sides. Her vision narrowed and eventually, she let go into total darkness.

* * *

><p>"NO!" Mitchie screeched through sobs and tears as she saw her girlfriend go completely limp, the collar of her jacket still balled up in the hands of their attacker.<p>

Ironically, after all that, the man gently placed Alex on her back. Her legs were once again bent - this time, her knees were pointing towards the right and her arms were at her sides, palms facing upward.

The sick man stood back up and walked over to Mitchie, who was nearly collapsed in tears, with only the immobilizing holds on her arms keeping her in a standing position. She was hysterically sobbing incoherent words, her eyes never leaving Alex's unmoving form.

"Now what do we do with you?" The deep voice pulled Mitchie from her thoughts. Her head snapped to meet his gaze and she let out another sob."

"P-plea-ase...le-let us g-g-go..." She tried to speak trough the tears, "J-just, p-p-please-se. Here, t-take m-my wal-let...it's got m-my c-cred-dit card a-nd my deb-it-t. The P-PIN is 1046. I've b-been work-ing and s-sav-ving up. Th-there should b-e at l-least a th-ous-sand in th-ere." Mitchie's body shook violently as she spoke.

She was barely able to find enough wiggle room to reach her hand into her pocket and pull out a small, black wallet. She held it out for the man to take.

He looked at the wallet and then to his partners, then at Mitchie. His demeanor changed, and he nodded to his men. Mitchie was released and the wallet was quickly snatched from her hand. With that, all three men sprinted away from her, off into the dark.

Mitchie listened to the fading footsteps and when she was sure the attackers were gone for good, she ran the 20-foot distance to Alex's body. Falling to her knees, Mitchie looked over her girlfriend. Alex's face was swollen on the entire right side from when the man's giant hand hit her. Under her jacket, Mitchie could see a lump protruding from her upper side.

"A-Alex...?" Mitchie's voice sounded small, like a child's. She gently leaned her ear over Alex's face and sighed when she felt a slight tinge of warm air on her cheek, "C-can you h-hear...me?"

Mitchie let out another sob when there was no response and put her hand on Alex's right forearm as she looked around. There was nobody in sight and the parking lot was eerily quiet. Her emergency instinct hit her and she reached into Alex's left jacket pocket and retrieved her car keys. Mitchie hesitated, reluctant to leave her girlfriend alone, but quickly dashed to the silver sedan and grabbed her phone. She rushed back to Alex's side and dialed 911. After one ring, a woman's voice came through.

"911. My name is Lisa. What is your emergency?" The woman sounded so calm.

"Hi. Um m-my name i-is Mit-chie a-and I w-was out w-ith my gir-girlfriend and th-this guy attacked her! We n-need an ambul-lance, or th-the police, or s-s-something!" Mitchie rushed out. Her panic was a stark contrast to Lisa's reserved tone.

"Okay, is your girlfriend with you and are you injured?"

"I'm f-fine. Sh-she's uh not waking up. What do I do? She's breath-ing b-but she's not m-moving."

"What is your location?"

"Um, we're in a p-parking lot on the corn-er of 10th a-and Main Street." Mitchie sniffled.

"All right. I'm sending out an ambulance right now. I need you to make sure that your girlfriend is safe and try not to move her if you can. Can you do that for me, Mitchie?" Lisa asked.

"Uh y-yeah. I th-think so."

"Help should be there in 5 minutes. Just try stay calm for a little bit."

Mitchie thanked Lisa and hung up the phone. She reached back to take Alex's hand, but winced when she felt an extreme soreness in her upper arm. Mitchie shrugged her coat off and looked just below her shoulders. Large, angry, hand-shaped bruises clouded the area.

"Shit." She grumbled to herself. Mitchie returned her attention to Alex and cupped the right, uninjured side of her face in her hand.

"Just hang on, baby."

* * *

><p>Mitchie was in a distant state for 3 long hours. When the ambulance arrived, she was ripped from Alex's side by paramedics. A shiny, silver space blanket was draped over Mitchie's shoulders, and she kept her gaze on her girlfriend as they hoisted her up into the back of the awaiting van. Mitchie was then ushered in right after and seated on the suspended, metal bench beside the gurney.<p>

Once the ambulance arrived at the hospital, the two girls were separated again. Alex was taken into emergency care, and a nurse had brought Mitchie into a small examination room.

"Hi Miss Torres. I'm here to look over you because I hear we have some bruises." The woman looked barely older than Mitchie, maybe just by a few years. She had black hair and dark skin, most of which was covered by purple scrubs, "Is it all right if I call you Mitchie?"

Mitchie stared blankly at nothing on the wall opposite her as she nodded.

The nurse looked over the charts given to her, and quickly put on her "working with traumatized patients" face.

"Okay, Mitchie. Is it all right with you if I roll up your sleeves a little so I can look at your arms?"

"...I'll do it." Mitchie's small voice cracked. She slowly pulled her small sleeves back, gasping when her hands brushed against the marred skin of her arm.

The slightly older woman took Mitchie's right wrist gently in her hands and moved her arm around, testing out the range of motion. Thankfully, Mitchie still had full movement.

She repeated the process with the left, and when the same thing resulted, the nurse made a record in her clipboard.

"Well, there's no internal damage, which is good. It's a lot of bruising, though, so you'll be sore for a few days. I recommend icing your arms for about 20-30 minutes every 5 or 6 hours a day. It will help with the pain." she suggested. Mitchie only nodded.

"Also, I don't know of you'll need it, but for patients who have been in your...situation...the hospital has a great team of counselors who specialize in traumatic events. If you need someone to talk to, I could set up an appointment." the nurse offered.

Mitchie shook her head 'no'.

"All right, well I'll give you a business card anyway, just in case you change your mind and need a listening ear." A stack of business cards made its way to the surface of the table and the woman looked through them, stopping about halfway though the deck.

She handed Mitchie the card and Mitchie took it.

"How about you get your coat back on and there should be some news about your friend soon."

"She's m-my g-girlfriend." Mitchie mumbled tiredly.

"Oh. Sorry. Your girlfriend. Now she was unconscious when she was brought in?" Another nod.

"How about you take a seat outside and I'll do my best to get a doctor out to talk I you, okay?"

Mitchie followed the nurse out and sat down in one of many empty chairs. The nurse put a comforting hand on her shoulder and Mitchie looked up to give her a subtle nod of gratitude.

No more than a few minutes after the nurse left Mitchie alone in the waiting room, a tall, good-looking man in a long, white coat emerged from the double-doors. He walked into Mitchie's line of vision and met her eyes with kindness.

"Hello. Mitchie Torres? My name is Dr. Paul Stevens. I've been attending to Alex for the past half hour." He offered his hand. Mitchie took it and she almost immediately snapped out of her trance.

"Um, H-how is she?" Fear was evident in the girl's voice.

"She'll be all right but she's really banged up. She's suffered a mild concussion and the entire left side of her face was swelling, but we got some of it down. What we were really worried about, though, as her rib cage. 2 of her ribs are for sure cracked and we're suspecting the two on either side of them have some bruising."

Mitchie's heart dropped. How could one human being do that to another and not even bat an eye?

"I was concerned that one of the ribs had been very close to her lung, but she's out of the woods and resting up...Now, this next part might be hard but, Mitchie, we need you to tell us exactly what happened, so we can make sure that Alex is getting the right treatments. Do you think you'd be up to do that?"

"I think so." Mitchie agreed. She retold the doctor exactly what had happened earlier in the night and by the time she was done, her face was once more stained with new tears.

Doctor Stevens handed her a box of tissues.

"I'm going to go check on Alex. She's resting right now. I'll see if there's any way we can get you in there, okay?"

"Y-yes. Th-thank you."

Mitchie was alone with her thoughts.

_Alex is okay. She's going to be fine. That's what the doctor said…What if that man didn't take that wallet. He could have killed her. He could have killed both of us. Oh god, when he hit Alex and she looked like a ragdoll…I just can't…_

"Mitchie?" Dr. Stevens' voice broke the stream of consciousness. The distraught teenager was somewhat thankful he interrupted the path her mind was going down.

Stevens gave her a nod to follow him and she got up. The two walked down a wide hallway and stopped at a door with the number 933 on it.

"She's right in here." The doctor turned to Mitchie, "It won't be easy, so take all the time you need."

"Th-thank you s-so much."

He opened the door for her and let her in before walking away.

Mitchie paused for a brief moment to take in the sight. It was a small room, divided by a light blue curtain. No one was in the bed next to Alex – it was a slow night. The room was almost completely white with only slightly darker, crème-colored walls which made Alex stand out even more.

Mitchie slowly took a seat in the chair that was already at the side of the bed. The room was absolutely silent, other than the rhythmic beep from the heart monitor.

The injured girl looked so fragile, Mitchie was scared to hold her hand, so she just rested hers on top. Alex's face looked like the difference between night and day – one side was damaged with bruises and puffiness while the other…the other was untouched, still perfect just like it had been seconds before the girls stepped foot into that stupid parking lot.

Alex was so…still. She wasn't dead but it seemed so much deeper than just sleep at first glance.

"Alex…" Mitchie started, her voice quivering again, "…I don't know what to say…I'm sorry." Her body exploded into quiet, but feverish sobs. Forgetting all concerns she just had, Mitchie took a desperate, loving grip on Alex's hand and kissed the back of it.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" She repeated as she laced her fingers in with Alex's.

Mitchie must have said it a hundred times, as if it were the only thing she knew how to say. Finally, after who knows how long, exhaustion caught up with the girl and she laid her head down to rest on the side of the bed, with the two hands still linked on Alex's right leg, just above the knee.

_Just for a few minutes_, Mitchie thought to herself as she drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>All right – there's the first part! I'm still trying to figure out exactly where I want to go with this. I know the basic idea, but I'm working out the details. I feel like I say that for every story I post.<strong>

**Also, don't forget to follow my Fanfic Twitter! It's the same name as the one I have here - ILoveFanfic76 - Stay updated!  
><strong>

**Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Well, not in a cynical way, of course. I don't hope you enjoyed my Alex ass-kicking, but I **_**do**_** hope you enjoyed reading in general. I'll shut up now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to the people who have read and those who have reviewed! I wasn't sure how welcomed this story would be with TBI still in progress, but I'm glad a few people are starting to like it!**

**Also, just for the sake of not wanting to deal with writing about classes and things like that, I've decided to set this story during summer break. So, the girls are in the summer between their freshman and 2nd years of college.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock**

* * *

><p>Mitchie awoke with a startle when she felt a slowly increasing grip on her hand. Her head shot up and in an instant, she locked sight with the dark brown eyes she'd been waiting to see for hours.<p>

"Mitchie..." Alex slowly croaked out.

"I'm right here, baby." Mitchie said quietly. She glanced up at the clock, which read 6:18 AM.

"Where are we?" Alex didn't bother looking around. She kept her eyes on her girlfriend.

"We're at the hospital...Do you remember what happened last night?"

Alex paused. Her eyebrows furrowed - only slightly, due to the bit of swelling - and her lips pursed in thought. Once everything came back to her, Alex's whole expression changed. Her right eye widened and her hand that was in Mitchie's gave a tight squeeze as her mouth opened to speak.

"Oh my god! Mitchie, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" She asked, waking up fully from the shock of remembering. Alex tried to sit up, but Mitchie put a gentle pressure on her shoulders to keep her down.

"Don't move Alex. You're really hurt, okay? 2 of your ribs are cracked and they think 2 more are bruised. Just stay down, trust me." Mitchie warned her.

"Of course I trust you, Mitch." Alex's face softened to a look of concern, "...So, are _you _all right?"

Mitchie debated telling Alex about her bruises. She knew Alex would worry, and she didn't want to cause any unnecessary stress. Although, Alex would find out eventually and she would be less upset if Mitchie didn't keep it from her.

"Um...yeah. I just have a couple bruises from when those two guys grabbed me..." Mitchie mumbled quickly.

"What?" Alex sounded devastated.

"No, please don't worry, all right? It's just sore. Nothing else." Mitchie assured her. She paused as the feeling of tears welling in her eyes came up.

"If it's nothing, then why are you about to cry?" Alex asked curiously.

"...I don't know. It's stupid." Mitchie shrugged.

"It's not stupid... C'mon, you know you can tell me."

"...I...I'm just s-so freaked out by this whole thing. On the way to your room, I felt like someone could pop out at any minute and everything would happen all over again, Alex. I don't want to be alone..."

"Hey, listen. You're _not _alone. I'm here and I'm never gonna leave, all right? Especially not now. We're gonna get through this, Mitchie."

"...B-but you got hurt...b-because of me..." Mitchie sniffled, "If I hadn't turned to you when he touched me, none of this would have happened."

"Mitchie, that creep put his hands on you. I'm your girlfriend and it's my job to make sure you're safe. I'm happy to be in this hospital bed if it means I've kept _you _out of it." Alex tried to assure her.

"...O-okay..." Mitchie was in doubt, but she didn't want to worry Alex. It was all fine until Mitchie had forgotten one important detail.

"Oh my god," She whispered, "W-we have to tell our parents."

"What? No - we don't."

"What do you mean, 'we don't'? Alex, we _have _to tell them!"

"I'm not telling my parents. My mom would just freak out and then ask a bunch of questions I don't want to answer." Alex had always been stubborn.

"Well, _I _have to tell mine..."

"Why? We're over 18, Mitch. The hospital doesn't have to notify our parents if we don't tell them to."

"It's not that...I...handed over my wallet..." Mitchie shrunk into her seat.

"You what? Mitchie, why would you do that? They're gonna take all of your money now and you'll have to start from scratch! It's going to be a pain in the ass to get new cards, a new driver's license-"

"They were going to _KILL _you, Alex! What was I supposed to do?" Mitchie blurted out.

Alex ceased all conversation on her end.

"...Well, I don't know if they were gonna go that far, but he definitely wasn't finished after he knocked you out...What was I supposed to do?" Mitchie repeated.

Alex thought hard about her girlfriend's words. Of course, somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew their lives were in actual danger, but she was 19. Every 19-year-old has that feeling of invincibility, like nothing could touch them. Hearing Mitchie say out loud that they could've been killed made it all sound so..._real_.

Mitchie was looking at the floor. _She _knew she did the right thing. The whole ordeal could have gone much further if she hadn't stepped in. But Mitchie still felt immense guilt for not doing it sooner. As far as she felt, she could have jumped in before the man smacked Alex the first time. Then Alex wouldn't be in a hospital bed, looking so broken.

"...I kn-know it was a dumb move...But I c-couldn't just stand there and watch him hurt you...It literally broke my heart, Alex." Just when Mitchie thought she had cried out all of her tears since the previous night, new ones began to well up.

Alex took in as deep a breath as she could, slightly wincing when the pain in her ribs caught up to her, and then sighed. With some effort, she brought Mitchie's hand to her lips and kissed it. Mitchie, using the most gentle pressure she could, ran her fingers along the right side of Alex's face. She started at her temple, and stopped as she reached the girl's strong jaw.

Slowly tracing Alex's bottom lip with her thumb, Mitchie's facial expression turned into one of curiosity. Alex picked up on it and unlaced both hands and brought hers up to lift the cleft chin so that Mitchie was looking at her. With a nod from the prone girl, Mitchie leaned down, hands on the side of the bed, and brushed her lips against Alex's. Alex responded by leaning her neck up and capturing Mitchie's top lip in hers and moving her hand to Mitchie's shoulder. Mitchie felt different kissing Alex this time because the left side of her lips were a little puffier than usual, but she loved the contact nonetheless.

Alex slowly pulled back and rested back on the pillow beneath her and Mitchie's eyes were still closed, but she began to open them as Alex spoke.

"I'm sorry I freaked out. I didn't realize what was going on. But, thank you, Mitchie. You probably saved both of our lives...If you want, I'll go with you to tell your parents."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Mitchie smiled sadly, "So, are you going to tell yours?"

"Probably not...They'll find out eventually and if they don't, then that's fine too."

"Whatever you say, babe." Mitchie patted Alex's thigh as a yawn escaped her.

"How about you get in this bed and we can get back to sleep, huh?" Alex tried to lighten the mood a little.

"No way. I don't wanna hurt you, that bed is _so _not big enough for the both of us." Mitchie shook her head.

"Come on. If you lay on your side and we cuddle, then it'll be fine. My left side doesn't hurt at all below the head..." Alex begged. She stuck out her lower lip and raised her eyebrows.

_Damn, she really knows how to use those eyes..._Mitchie thought.

"...Fine, but the second you even show a little pain, I'm out of the bed, okay?" Mitchie wagged her right index finger, trying to show authority.

"Sounds like a plan." Alex smirked.

Mitchie walked over to the left side of the bed and awkwardly climbed in. After a great deal of shuffling around, the girls got into a comfortable sleeping position. Mitchie's head was resting on Alex's shoulder and she was lying on top of her right arm, which was already falling asleep. She didn't want to even go near Alex's ribs, so Mitchie rested her left hand in the middle of Alex's stomach, far down enough so that no accidental brushing of the injuries would occur. Alex slung her left arm around Mitchie's shoulders and the two girls finally were able to settle down.

Mitchie's breathing evened out quickly, as she was still tired from everything, but Alex stayed awake. She had been sleeping for a while after being unconscious, so it was harder to drift off. She lay there, looking at the ceiling, thoughts in her head running a mile a minute. Alex's attention was suddenly brought to Mitchie when she heard the girl whimper and then looked down to see her hospital gown being bunched up into her girlfriend's tight fist.

"...Mitchie?" Alex whispered. She craned her neck to get a better view.

Mitchie's eyes were shut tightly and Alex could see rapid movement behind her lids, but she was completely asleep.

_Poor girl..._

Alex kissed the top of Mitchie's head and returned her vision to the ceiling above as she rubbed big circles on her girlfriend's back.

Mitchie didn't relax the entire few hours following.

* * *

><p>After finally falling into a light sleep, Alex jolted awake when she heard the sound of curtains being pushed open and harsh sunlight penetrating the room. She blinked her eyes open, and saw an elderly woman smiling back at her.<p>

"Didn't mean to wake you, sweetie. I'm just getting your room ready for the day." She smiled. The woman walked over and fluffed Alex's pillow, surprisingly not waking Mitchie.

"Thank you." Alex mouthed to her as she left the room. Mitchie stirred when the sound of the door closing echoed "Hey, babe. Wake up." Alex lightly shaking her.

"Mmmm." Mitchie grumbled as she buried her face deeper into Alex's neck. She took a deep breath and shot up, remembering where she was. Both girls looked down and saw that Mitchie's fist was still clutching Alex's garment, "Sorry."

Alex shrugged it off and cuddled closer to her girlfriend.

"Morning." She smiled and leaned up to kiss Mitchie, who returned it with a peck and quickly climbed out of the bed.

"We need to call my parents. I think they should know as soon as possible." Mitchie pulled out her phone and started dialing.

"Hey, Mitchie! Where were you guys last night? You never made it home. Did you stay at Alex's house?" Connie Torres' voice sounded through the speakerphone.

"Ummm, not exactly..." Mitchie hesitated.

"Oh, a hotel? Mitchie, don't tell me you stayed at a cheap motel. You know I don't like those things. They're not safe."

"_How ironic that you say that, Connie_"_, _Alex said to herself.

"Listen; can you just come see Alex and me? I need to tell you in person...and bring Dad."

"Mitchie, what's going on? Is everything all right?"

"No. Well, yes-but no. It's better than it could have been...I guess." She struggled out.

"Where are you?" Connie pushed.

"...The hospital..."

* * *

><p>"...And so now, I need to get a new wallet, ID, and credit cards." Mitchie concluded the story for the 2nd time in less than 24 hours. She hoped that it would be one of the last times.<p>

Both Connie and Steve sighed and buried their faces in their hands. Steve ran his hand through his short hair, a habit he'd picked up in stress, and Connie was wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. They were shocked when they saw Alex, but they could never imagine that someone _attacked_them. Things like that happened to other people's daughters. Not theirs and not the Russo's.

"I-I don't even know what to say...We have to go to the police." Steve suggested.

"What? No." Alex disagreed from her place on the bed, "I didn't even get a good look at the guy. There's no way it would happen. Why get our hopes up over nothing?"

"I think we have to at least try. I mean, _something _could happen." Connie tried to reason with the girls, "Just think about it, please?"

"I'll think about it...but I'm not making any promises."

"What have your parents said?" Steve asked.

"...Ummm...What?" Alex played dumb.

"You haven't told your parents yet?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"Oh, Alex..." Connie said sympathetically.

"They don't need to know. I'm all right. There's nothing to worry about. Seriously, guys."

"...Alex." Mitchie put a hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex knew everyone was right, but deep down, she didn't want to see her mother worry so much, or her father hurt after seeing her in this condition.

Mitchie held out her phone for Alex to take.

"…I'll make you a deal. As soon as I get released from the hospital, I won't even go get my car. If you guys can bring me home, I'll tell them then."

"All right…" Connie knew Alex almost as well as she knew Mitchie and this was the best she would get out of her daughter's girlfriend.

"We should head to the bank and make some arrangements." Steve began to stand, "Mitchie, do you want to come with us?"

"I can't leave Alex."

"It's okay, babe. You can go. I'll be fine." Alex nodded.

"No!" Mitchie began tearing up. Just the thought of being away from Alex for a couple hours terrified her, "I don't think I can handle that yet. Please don't try to understand. Just don't make me leave."

"Okay, okay. You can stay." How could Connie say no? Her daughter was obviously distraught.

Steve and Connie kissed the girls good-bye, reminding Alex of their deal before leaving the room. Once the door closed, Alex turned to Mitchie.

"Hey. What was that all about? Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"I-I just don't think I can be separated from you again…N-not yet, at l-least. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm actually kind of relieved. I'd thought after all that, you'd be convinced that I'm not a good protector or something…" Alex pulled Mitchie's hand so she was sitting on the side of the bed.

Mitchie leaned down and kissed Alex, then pulled away, hovering over her with both hands on either side of Alex's head.

"Not a chance." Mitchie winked as she went back for more.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best chapter ever, but I got excited to post again. Also, I know I downplayed Steve and Connie's reactions, but just ignore me.<strong>

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**I'm going to go write for TBI, now. Thanks for reading and hope to hear your thoughts!**

**Don't forget Twitter! ILoveFanfic76**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3! This could be considered a filler chapter or it could be considered actual plot. It all depends on what your perception is. Either way, I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Alex was given the okay to be checked out of the hospital and taken home. There was no real treatment for a cracked rib except lots of rest, so Doctor Stevens decided to let her go.<p>

Mitchie's father came to pick the girls up and take them straight to Alex's house as per their agreement. He pulled up in his dark green minivan and gave the girls both a change of clothes. After changing in the bathroom and assisting Alex, Mitchie slowly led Alex into the back seat of Steve's car. From all of the jostling of the car and pressure of the seat belt, Alex's head was spinning and her torso was throbbing but she kept up a strong face for Mitchie's sake.

The car pulled up in front of the Waverly Sub Station and everyone entered the restaurant. They saw Theresa Russo behind the counter, counting some cash register money and Justin, Alex's older brother was on a stool, looking over her little brother, Max's homework.

"...Hey mom." Alex's voice was nervous. No one moved to look up.

"Hi, honey. Where have you been? Mitchie's?" Theresa was still mulling over the register.

"Mom." Alex said more seriously.

"Wha-?" Theresa looked up but cut herself off when she saw her daughter's swollen face and ruined clothes, "Oh my god. Alex, what...what happened?"

Justin turned around and his eyes widened as he took in his sister's form. Theresa rushed out from behind the counter and began walking toward Alex with her arms out.

"Don't hug me!" Alex put her hands up to keep her mother away, "I'm banged up right now. Can we talk upstairs?"

"Of course, sweetie. I'll close the shop for a bit."

"You guys gonna be okay?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Thanks for the ride, Steve." Alex nodded.

"Any time. Let me know if you need a ride to pick up your car. Mitchie, I'm assuming you'll be staying with Alex?"

Mitchie let out a quiet 'yeah' and wrapped her right arm around Alex's left one.

Steve said goodbye to Theresa and exited the Sub Station.

Theresa walked over to the door and flipped the 'Open' sign to 'Closed'.

"Come on. Let's go upstairs." Theresa gestured to the spiral staircase in the back of the establishment, "Can you take the second set of stairs up to the apartment or do you want to take the elevator?"

"Definitely elevator." Alex decided.

The three women literally took a painfully long time to get up the stairs and into the elevator. Having to stop every few steps so Alex could catch her breath only prolonged the trip.

Finally, the ding that signaled the end of the elevator ride up hummed and everyone exited the lift.

Theresa rushed ahead of Mitchie and Alex down the short hallway and stormed into the house, leaving the door open for the girls behind her.

"Jerry! Max! Get down here now!" Theresa yelled as she began pacing the floor in front of the family's bright orange couch.

Max walked into the room and saw his nervous mother.

"Mom, what's up?"

"Just sit down, Max."

"What is it?" Jerry called down from upstairs, "I'm about to start my shift at the shop."

"Jerry, I closed the restaurant for the night. Get your ass down here _RIGHT NOW_!" She bellowed.

Just then, Mitchie and Alex hobbled into the apartment and promptly sat on the chair directly to the right of the sofa. A still stunned Justin rushed through the door shortly after.

"Woah..." Max paled when he saw his sister.

"What's going on?" Jerry asked as he trotted down the stairs. He stopped in his tracks when Alex came into view. "What the hell happened to Alex?"

Jerry walked straight over to his daughter and took her face in his hands to examine it. With Mitchie occupying Alex's left arm (in quite a firm grip), Alex had to use her right one to swat her dad's hands away, resulting in a sharp pain below her chest. Her entire body clenched and she winced, the gasp of air only causing more pain. Alex involuntarily tore her left arm out of Mitchie's grasp and doubled over in the seat, clutching her ribs.

"Alex!" Mitchie's arm instantly flew around Alex's shoulders and she was rubbing her thumb up and down, "Are you okay?" She whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." She groaned.

After a couple seconds of waiting through the pain, Alex's breathing began to settle and she relaxed into Mitchie's body.

"What the _hell _happened, girls?" Jerry retracted his hands and stepped back.

"Um... L-last night, Mitchie and I were w-walking out t-to the car after our date...a-and...and this guy came up to us..." Alex was having so much trouble finding the words that she hadn't spoken out loud, even to herself.

"We thought he wanted some money, so Alex tried to hand him a 10 dollar bill..." Mitchie tried to jump in and help tell the story, but having to relive it for the 3rd time already was taking a toll on her, "Th-that's n-not what he w-wanted...so he, uh... he...I-I can't. I'm sorry..." She buried her head into Alex's shoulder as tears sprang into her eyes at the memory.

"It's okay, hon." Alex put her left hand on Mitchie's knee and gave it a comforting squeeze. She looked at the ground, unable to make eye contact with anyone as she continued.

"He, got r-_really _angry. I-I think he was d-drunk or something...and 2 other men came out and g–grabbed Mitchie while he..." Alex tried to gulp down the lump in her throat... "He slapped me across the f-face, kicked me in the ribs, and then slammed me into a w-wall...I don't rem-member too much after th-that..." She trailed off. There wasn't much more she could add to the story.

"H-he hit her one m-more time after that." Mitchie let out a sob and pulled Alex as close as physically possible. Alex reached slightly farther to the left and soothingly ran her hand up and down the side of Mitchie's thigh.

Theresa's face had tears rolling down her face. Her strong, independent, take-no-crap-from-anyone daughter looked so small and weak sitting in that seat, she and her sweet, loving girlfriend leaning on each other for support. They'd been through a traumatic event together - one that no one else in the room (thankfully) has had to go through and they were all at a loss of what to say. Everyone just sat there speechless, with their eyes wide. Justin had his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped together as he stared intently at nothing in particular on the floor.

Max was sitting straight up and his right leg was bouncing up and down. He had clenched fists at his sides and an angry look on his face. Jerry was comforting Theresa and the couple was curled into one another, similar to Mitchie and Alex's position. He pinched the bridge of his nose, running hundreds of different thoughts through his mind.

"How...how'd you two...get away?" Jerry asked.

"I offered him my wallet...He took it and ran." Mitchie sniffled, "Th-then I called 911 and and ambulance t-took us to the hospital...Alex has two cracked ribs and a concussion."

Jerry sighed and closed his eyes. He'd had a cracked rib before. It was horrible - the pain decreased slowly over time, but it still took about 4 or 5 weeks to fully heal, "...So uh...What happens from here?" The girls were no longer minors. All decisions were up to them, whether the parents liked it or not.

"We're not sure yet." Alex started, "Mitchie has to get a new wallet and everything and I have to get my car. That's as far as we've gotten."

"Have you thought about the police or anything like that?" Theresa asked.

"N-neither of us even knows what the guy looked like...It was almost pitch black." Alex shook her head slowly.

"I really don't know what to say, girls...I've never known anyone that's gone through this...Is there something we could do?...I wish I could say something that would comfort you, girls." Theresa sighed.

"Th-that's okay, Theresa." Mitchie began to regain her composure.

"C-can Mitchie and I take your room for a bit, Mom? I think we both still need to unwind and I don't think I can make it up and down the stairs again."

Jerry and Theresa nodded.

"Sure, honey. You two go right ahead." Jerry agreed.

Mitchie rose up first, and pulled Alex gently into a standing position. Alex hooked her left arm around Mitchie's waist and the two girls turned around to walk out of the room.

"Wait, girls." Theresa called. They turned around with curious looks on their faces. Theresa walked up to them and kissed both of their heads, "Let any one of us know if you need anything, all right?...Thank God you're both alive." She pulled back, wiping tears from her face.

"I love you, mom." Alex sadly smiled.

"I love you too, sweetie."

The girls made their way toward the hallway and into the Russo parents' bedroom. Mitchie flicked the lights on, illuminating the beige walls and the large bed with the black pillows and bedspread.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Alex stated, "Do you want to jump in when I'm done or are you good?" She turned to Mitchie.

"I'll go in after you're done."

Alex nodded and undid her pants. They easily slipped to the floor and she kicked them off, but her shirt proved to be a bit more difficult. Alex let out a grunt as she attempted to maneuver herself out of it.

"Here, let me help you." Mitchie offered, "Sit on the bed and see if you can get your left arm out of the shirt."

Alex slowly did as she was told and had her shirt across her shoulders and her right arm still in its sleeve. Mitchie stood in front of her and gingerly held Alex's right arm out to the side as she slid the shirt off. It was a slow process and they'd have to repeat it after the shower, but it was done.

"Oh, Alex..." Mitchie felt like she was going to cry again, seeing her girlfriend's torso for the first time.

Right beneath Alex's right bra cup, her whole side was nearly blackened, matching the bruises on her face - only larger in size. Under the marks, Alex's protruding ribs were poking out. Mitchie could see the two small lumps in Alex's side right where an angry boot had impacted it.

"Wow...What the...?" Alex, herself, was morbidly amazed. It really looked as bad as it felt. As if her hand became possessed, she found herself reaching to touch the injury, hissing in pain the instant her fingers brushed the skin.

"Don't touch it!" Mitchie scolded her girlfriend and swatted her hand away.

"Sorry." Alex mumbled. She got up and shuffled painfully into the bathroom. After convincing Mitchie she'd be okay alone for 10 minutes, Mitchie closed the door, but stayed near it just in case.

Shedding her undergarments was much easier than her previous pieces of clothing and Alex stepped into the shower. The warm water was the greatest thing she'd ever felt on her sore areas. she moved fully under the fall of the water and looked down again. Everything hurt. Her head, her shoulders, her midsection especially. Even her lower half was exhausted from the previous events. The thoughts of the past 20 hours caught up to Alex's brain and before she knew it, she was leaned up against the shower wall, letting out quiet, but hysterical, sobs. Her tears mixed with the shower's droplets and she tried her best to control her sharp intakes of breath. It was a vicious cycle of remembering what had happened, crying, feeling pain from the crying, remembering why she was hurting, and all the way back again.

Alex hadn't realized how long she'd be crying until she heard a knock at the door.

"Alex? You okay in there? You never take this long to shower." Mitchie's worried voice came from the other side of the closed door.

This kicked Alex back into her mindset of strength and she quickly composed herself.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, Mitch. N-nothing to worry about." She called out. Deciding that any longer would be suspicious, Alex washed her hair and scrubbed herself down as fast as possible and stepped out. She tried to dry herself, which was extremely painful, and then slipped back into her bra and underwear. Her red and puffy eyes did not go unnoticed by her girlfriend.

"Alex, what's wrong? Were you crying?" Mitchie asked as she helped Alex back into her clothes.

"What? No. Uh-A little. Drying myself hurt a bit." She half-lied.

"I'm sorry." Mitchie looked down.

"Not your fault." Alex smiled. She leaned slightly forward and gave Mitchie a loving peck on the forehead, "Shower's all yours."

Mitchie washed up as quickly as she could, wanting - _needing _- to be back with Alex. Nothing was okay if Alex wasn't with her.

She hopped out and got redressed. Opening the door back into the bedroom, she saw Alex sitting up on the bed, watching the television in front of her, with two plates of lasagna beside her.

"My mom brought us dinner." Alex told her.

"Oh awesome. I love your mom's lasagna."

Mitchie got on the left side of the bed and leaned up against the headboard as she brought a forkful of pasta to her mouth. She turned her head toward Alex and noticed the girl wasn't touching her plate.

"Aren't you gonna eat, Alex?"

"I'm not hungry." Alex said, not looking away from the TV set.

"What? You haven't eaten a single bit of anything since...since our date..._last night_!" Mitchie was concerned. Alex would never turn down lasagna...or any food for that matter.

"It's fine. Don't worry, Mitch. I'm just not in the mood for anything."

"Please? One bite?" A large clump of lasagna was waved in front of Alex's face, right by her mouth.

Alex turned her head and looked at her girlfriend. Mitchie's eyes were so full of sorrow and worry.

"One bite?" Alex asked.

"One. Just humor me, please." Mitchie drew the fork closer to Alex, who opened her mouth and reluctantly ate the pasta, grimacing as it rolled down her throat.

"Thank you." Mitchie relaxed, "And tomorrow at breakfast, you're going to eat a sufficient meal."

"Whatever you say, Captain." Alex said sarcastically.

"I mean it, Alex. This isn't like you."

"I know...Tomorrow, I'll have some toast or something, I guess...Feel better?"

"Yes, I do." Mitchie put hers and Alex's plates on the nightstand by her side of the bed and pulled the covers out from under Alex. She snuggled up to Alex's side and shifted into the same awkward cuddling position as at the hospital, only the two were sitting up this time. Mitchie subconsciously started raking her fingertips back and forth across Alex's lower belly, under her ribcage.

"What are we watching?" She asked, not recognizing the program.

"I don't know." Alex answered, "I wasn't really paying attention. I just needed the background noise."

Mitchie nodded. After a few minutes of silence other than the odd show, Mitchie turned to look at Alex.

"Hey...Are we gonna be okay?" Mitchie sounded like a small child.

Alex only brought Mitchie closer into her embrace. Mitchie took that as a sign that Alex didn't want to talk about anything heavy and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you." She said, nuzzling her face into Alex's neck.

"I love you too, Mitch." Alex gave her one last squeeze, "...And we'll be just fine." She assured.

Mitchie sighed contently and continued watching the television.

_...I hope..._ Alex thought as she tried not to let her thoughts wander beyond the beautiful girl next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 3 for you! Hope you liked it. I'm still working out some plot ideas for this story, so I'll probably focus on TBI for a bit after this. I should have been doing some homework but this is much more fun than that.<strong>

**Sorry if it seemed like I downplayed The Russos' reactions. I really don't know how to write reaction scenes. Also, sorry for any mistakes you find.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: All right – here's chapter 4! I'm feeling a bit better, and thank you to everyone who checked up on me. It really meant a lot!**

**I hate this chapter. I just really wanted to get something up because I won't be able to write at all tomorrow, and I didn't want to make anyone wait any longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

* * *

><p>After a couple hours of mindlessly staring at the television, Alex felt a tug at her shirt and craned her neck to look at Mitchie, who was already fast asleep. Glancing downward, Alex saw that her shirt was, once again, bunched up tightly in her girlfriend's left fist. She slowly cupped her right hand over Mitchie's and attempted to pry her hand off. Mitchie let out a quiet whine and only increased the pressure of her grip. Alex sighed and gave Mitchie's shoulders a squeeze before closing her eyes and drifting off.<p>

_The two girls were back in the parking lot right as the attack was happening. Alex was on the ground writhing in pain and the menacing figure was standing above her. He stared into her eyes and gave her an evil smirk before inching toward Mitchie, who was still being held back._

"_No!" Alex yelled at the man's back. She tried to push herself up into a standing position but suddenly felt like there was absolutely no strength in her body. Alex resorted to crawling army-man-under-barbed-wire style toward Mitchie before anything could happen to her._

_The more Alex tried to move, the less her body seemed to want to get her anywhere. Everything began to feel heavy and numb, beginning at her ankles and slowly tingling up to her waist until her arms were just hauling dead weight._

"_Alex! Help me!" Mitchie screamed while the man walked up to her and ran his dirty fingers through her brown hair._

"_Mitchie..." Alex gasped in pain, unsure if anyone could even hear her. As Alex's vision started to blur, she saw the attacker pull out a handgun and wave it in front of Mitchie's face, yelling incoherently._

_Alex was quickly falling into oblivion..._

_***BANG***_

Alex jolted awake with a gasp, sending a sharp pain shooting through her torso and tears to her eyes. Out of reflex, the arm cradling Mitchie tensed up and tightened its hold on the sleeping girl.

"No!" Mitchie cried out as she tossed herself to the left side of the bed, away from Alex, all while still asleep. Alex reached out to her and put her hand on Mitchie's left arm.

"Mitch...Mitchie...Wake up!" Alex whispered urgently as she lightly shook her girlfriend.

Mitchie's eyes shot open and she looked around the room, regaining her bearings before seeing Alex staring back at her with worry.

"...Were you having a bad dream?" Alex asked.

"It was horrible... Did you?" Mitchie crawled back into the other girl's embrace.

"Uh...No...I d-don't really remember what my dream was." Alex lied. She never kept anything from Mitchie, but felt that if she didn't, the couple had no hope of getting over this trauma.

"Wow...I don't think I can sleep after that." Mitchie confessed, "Can we just lay here?"

Alex nodded and kissed the top of Mitchie's head. Neither girl dared to break the heavy, but peaceful, silence and opted for just looking at the wall or the ceiling and letting out occasional sighs.

A while later, Mitchie began to lean upon her right arm and brought her left hand to Alex's face, gently stoking the right side with the backs of her fingers.

"Hey." Alex sighed contently.

"Hi..." Mitchie breathed out.

With no protest from the girl, Mitchie continued and lightly traced Alex's still puffy bruises. Alex's left arm was spread out to the side but she curled it toward herself, bringing her girlfriend closer. She winced when she felt the fingers brush up against a particularly tender part.

"Sorry." Mitchie whispered

"It's okay..."

Mitchie kept going with sadness in her eyes. Before she could open her mouth to say anything, Alex spoke up.

"What time is it?" She brought herself into an upright position, holding her side to minimize the pain.

"It's 10:30 in the morning." Mitchie answered, looking over her shoulder to see the clock.

"Damn. I think that's the longest I've ever sat and done nothing." Alex's phone buzzed on the nightstand to her right. She groaned as she reached over and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_Good morning, is this Alexandra Russo?_"

"Uh...Yeah."

"_Hi, I'm with the Tribeca Pharmacy. I'm just calling to let you know that your prescription for painkillers is ready to be picked up. We're open until 5:00 PM this evening._"

"All right. Thanks, I'll try and stop by today." Alex hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Mitchie asked curiously.

"The pharmacy. Dr. Stevens put in a prescription for painkillers and they're ready to get picked up or something." Alex opened up a new text and started typing, "I don't want to bug your dad so I'm just gonna see if Justin can drive us to my car."

"Why not your parents?" Mitchie wondered.

"Because they'll want to talk and know more details and I just don't feel like dealing with that."

"...Okay but when we get the car, can I at least drive? You're still hurting and I just want you to rest and not have to worry about the road."

"All right..." Alex sighed. She never liked it when other people drove her car. Even with Mitchie, it was extremely rare that she gave up her grasp on the car keys.

"When do you want to leave?"

"I told Justin to come get us in about a half hour. I just want my car back."

**-30 Minutes Later-**

Both girls were dressed in different clothes that Theresa had brought into the room. Thankfully, Mitchie and Alex were so close in size.

"Knock-knock." Justin said as he opened the bedroom door, "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, just a sec. Could you help me put my sweatshirt on?"

Justin awkwardly slipped Alex's gray hoodie around her shoulders as she threaded her arms through the sleeves. With a nod, the three were off to retrieve the car.

The short ride was silent – Justin had some classic rock playing quietly on the radio while Mitchie clung to Alex in the back seat. Their fingers were laced and Mitchie's head rested on the taller girl's left shoulder. Still tired from the lack of sleep, Alex began to slip into a nap until the restaurant from the other night came into view.

Justin pulled into the parking lot behind the establishment and found a parking spot right beside the deserted vehicle.

"Okay, we're here." Justin informed the girls.

Alex looked down at her girlfriend and squeezed her hand. Mitchie began to get out of the car, expecting Alex to follow suit, but realized Alex hadn't even made a move – she just sat there, staring out the window.

Justin grabbed his sister's attention, "...You okay?..." No answer, "Alex, do you want to talk about anything." He asked.

"I'm fine, Justin." Alex said hurriedly, "I just need a second." She sounded stressed.

"How about I step outside?" Justin offered, not wanting to argue with his fragile sister, "I'll give you two some time." Justin got out of the car and shut the door before walking behind it and leaning his back against the bumper.

"...It looks so different in the daytime..." Mitchie remarked.

"...Yeah..." Alex started to drift into the distance again. They were attacked at _this _spot; assaulted at this spot..._violated_ at this spot.

"Hey." Mitchie whispered. She reached her hand over and cupped the right side of Alex's neck just below her jaw. Alex turned to look at her and Mitchie leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Opening her mouth slightly, Mitchie gave Alex's bottom lip a slight suckle before pulling away, only to go in again and kiss the left corner of her girlfriend's mouth. She rested her forehead in the crook of Alex's neck and breathed in her scent.

"We'll go together, all right?"

Alex nodded slowly.

"Okay..." Mitchie whispered. She shuffled herself around so that she could unhook Alex's seat belt for her and then gave her hand a light tug, "C'mon." She said softly.

The girls were glued together as the exited the car and walked the 3 feet to Alex's. Justin offered to open the driver's side door for Mitchie then turned to the couple.

"I'll wait here and make sure you guys get out of here okay." He brought both girls into a loose hug and kissed Alex's temple, "I'm so sorry." He whispered before pulling away.

Mitchie and Alex both mumbled a 'thanks' and opened the car doors.

"Ready?" Mitchie asked after getting settled into her seat.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Alex voiced both of their thoughts.

Mitchie gave her a sad smile and backed out of the parking space. She grabbed Alex's hand and held it between them before driving toward the exit.

Justin sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he watched the silver sedan exit out onto the road.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm sorry for this chapter. I really am cringing as I'm barely proofreading it. Sorry for any mistakes. I just <em>really<em> wanted to get something up.**

**Also, don't forget to follow ILoveFanfic76 on Twitter!**

**Thanks for reading, and if you want to, let me know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Not that I think you guys are sitting on the ends of your seats, waiting for a new chapter. I'm not _that _special haha But here it is. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

* * *

><p>The girls drove to the drug store in silence. In the car that was never without tunes from a radio or endless chit-chat, all that could be heard was the quiet engine running from under the hood.<p>

"It was terrifying being back there." Mitchie broke the silence as she parked the car.

Alex, whose gaze never left the dashboard in front of her, hadn't even noticed they'd arrived at the pharmacy.

"...Yeah..." She answered quietly.

"Hey," Mitchie took Alex's hand and rested it her own lap, "Is something wrong?"

"What? No, I'm good. I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

"Uh...What kind of side effects these pills are going to have. I hear some of them can be a bitch." Lies. All lies.

"Oh, well I hope not. You've been through enough as it is." Mitchie gave Alex's hand a squeeze and started getting out of the car. Alex slowly followed and the girls shuffled their way into the drug store.

They walked straight to the counter and stood there, waiting for a tall, thin man in a white coat to finish going through some files.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The pharmacist asked, his eyes glued to the files.

"Um, my name is Alex Russo. I'm picking up a prescription for painkillers."

"Ah, yes. We got them all ready to go." He turned around to retrieve the pills as he continued, "...So you'll want to take 1 ever 4-6 hours- Oh." The man showed a bit of a startle when he finally got a look at Alex's face. He cleared his throat, "Uh...4-6 hours, as needed."

"Great. Thanks." Alex pulled out her wallet and showed her ID to the pharmacist before paying for the prescription and walking away from the counter.

The second they got into the car, Alex opened the bottle and popped one in her mouth, grimacing as she swallowed it dry. With a sigh rested her head back and closed her eyes. Mitchie started the car, and Alex snuggled into the seat, asleep within mere seconds.

Not wanting to wake Alex up, Mitchie just continued driving, thinking silently to herself.

As the car pulled up into the Russos' driveway, Mitchie switched the ignition off and turned to wake her girlfriend up before hearing a light snore filling the area. She figured Alex would not have enough energy to make it all the way up to the apartment again, so Mitchie just reached down to the left side of her seat and pulled the lever, reclining herself into a horizontal position. She found sleep taking over much faster than expected.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Alex stirred awake, groaning at the new-found soreness in her neck. Rubbing her eyes gently, she looked around and realized she and Mitchie were still in the car. Alex looked over to her left and smiled at the sight. Her girlfriend was laying back, sleeping soundly in her seat. For the first time, Mitchie looked genuinely peaceful. There was no clinging to Alex or restlessness – not even a whimper.<p>

Reluctantly, Alex slowly reached over and gave her girlfriend's shoulder a light squeeze. Mitchie jolted awake with a sharp breath.

"Huh? What's wrong?" She panicked.

"Nothing." Alex smiled at how cute Mitchie looked when she was groggy, "I was just thinking that we should get inside so that no one freaks out that we're gone."

Mitchie nodded in agreement.

"How's the first dose of the pills?"

"Great. "Alex answered, carefully unbuckling her seat belt and climbing out of the car, "I think it's the least amount of discomfort I've felt in the past two nights."

Alex slung her left arm over Mitchie's shoulders and the two supported each other up the stairs to the Russo apartment.

Once inside, they made their way over to the big orange couch in the middle of the living area and gently plopped down. Mitchie had Alex lay down with her head in her lap and she turned the on the television. Alex felt dainty fingers rake along her scalp, leaving a relaxing sensation seeping down her body. She hummed, closing her eyes and yawning.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Mitchie looked down.

"No, that just feels really good..." Alex's voice drifted off.

Mitchie bit her lip, nervously debating her next words. Her mind was heavy with concern and she needed to clear it.

"Um...Alex?" Her hand paused under her girlfriend's head.

"Yeah?"

"...Are you...Uh...doing okay?" Mitchie asked slowly.

"Yeah, why?" Alex was unsure of what Mitchie was wondering.

"I mean...overall. You seemed really...um..._affected_...when we were back at the parking lot..."

"Well, anyone would've been. We were attacked. You don't just bounce back from that."

"I know, but I mean...it's like you were in your own little world, Alex. You were spacing out and never heard me talking to you. I know it was just the other night and of course I don't expect you to 'be over it' or anything, but... maybe it would help to...talk to a professional?..." Mitchie said cautiously.

"What? No. I'm fine. Really." Alex scoffed, "...How are _you_?"

"I'm still a bit shaken up, but I'm more concerned about you lately than anything else."

"Well, you don't have to be. Everything will be back to normal soon." Alex rushed out.

"...I guess... I'm just worried, is all. I just think that if you just talk about what you're feeling, things will be back to normal faster. I'd even go with you if that's an issue. Try to at least consider it because you're obviously not oka-"

"Mitchie!" Alex snapped, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, "Nothing is wrong, okay?"

"A-all right, Alex." She softly backed off.

Alex huffed and she shoved a pillow between her head and Mitchie's thigh. Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes.

"I thought you weren't tired." Mitchie argued.

"Well, now, I am."

Mitchie coward slightly, feeling like a child in the middle of a scolding. Her shoulders dropped in defeat. Alex saw that she had upset the girl and a pang of guilt washed over her. She struggled to lift herself onto her elbows and nodded for Mitchie to lean down. Alex lifted her chin to meet her girlfriend's lips with her own and after a few lingering pecks, she pulled away to make eye contact.

"Listen, don't worry about me. I'm a big girl. I'll get over it." Alex tried to assure her.

Mitchie returned it with a sad smile. Of course she'd _never_ stop worrying about Alex, but the conversation needed to end before it got any more tense.

"...I know you will." Mitchie gave her one last kiss before reaching over to her right and grabbing a yellow throw blanket off the back of the sofa. She placed it over Alex then closed her eyes and slumped back into the seat, waiting for sleep to take over.

Once Alex was sure Mitchie had drifted off, she released the lump held down in her throat and blinked as heavy tears spilled out of her eyes.

She kept herself as still and quiet as possible, reaching up frequently to stop the droplets before they could reach the pillow under her head, for close to 20 agonizing minutes before slipping into her own subconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the lateness, the crappy ending, the lack of length, and the obvious lack of proofreading. Hopefully, this story will end in the next two or three chapters, depending on how long I make them. Then, I can just focus on TBI and whatever one-shots I come up with.<strong>

**There's a new one-shot in the making. It's a Mary Santiago/Mitchie Torres pairing. I hope to do it justice because Mary's one of my favorite characters.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! We've come to the second to last chapter of Who's Gonna Save Me? I know it might seem a bit unexpected, but it had to come. This was originally a one-shot so it's already about 6 times longer than I planned.**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story so far – all the chapters. I love my readers!**

**I know that TBI has been more in demand, but this is so close to complete, that I just want to plow through it. Also, this was much more far along than the TBI update.**

**This last one might seem choppy, but just know that it takes place over the span of a month. Specific dates are not important – Just know that at the last section, it's been about a month. **

**Sorry for the time skip! I've written and rewritten this chapter a million different ways, and I finally settled on this one to wrap it up quickly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

* * *

><p><strong>-One month later-<strong>

A month had passed and both girls were improving on their own, individual levels. After lots help from the back, Mitchie was finally able to get her wallet and all of its contents replaced, with the help of her parents, and Alex's injuries had been healing up. Her concussion was fully cleared after a few days and her ribs were quickly on the mend. She was finally able to do more active things and she felt better not having to rely on everyone else to help her.

As a couple, though, the situation was getting tough. Alex was still quite set on not going to the police and just letting it go. She would avoid the subject whenever it came up, all the way to the point where she couldn't even be in the same room as Mitchie, for fear of blowing up at her. Tensions eventually rose and each girl could only take so much. They were fighting a lot more than they usually did, which worried both families.

Of course, Mitchie wouldn't pester Alex about the subject so much, but Alex's anxiety had been getting worse over time. While the weeks went by, Alex was showing less emotion by the day, her once insatiable appetite was decreasing, and even her memory was dulling. At first, Mitchie thought it was because of the former concussion and insisted Alex get it checked out.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback: When tensions just started building-<strong>

_Reluctantly, Alex agreed, if only to show Mitchie that she was fine. The girls arrived at the hospital and walked up to the front desk inside._

"_Hi, my girlfriend came in with a concussion a few weeks ago, and she's been cleared but she's been acting weird lately. Is Dr. Stevens in today?" Mitchie asked._

_The mildly uncaring woman sifted through some papers._

"_Yes. Dr. Stevens is here. He has an availability in about 15 minutes if you don't mind waiting."_

"_Sounds good. Thank you." Mitchie ushered Alex to a couple of seats nearby._

"_I told you, I'm fine. I can't believe I'm here." Alex grumbled._

"_Hey, you agreed to this. I want to make sure you're okay, so just do this for me, all right?" Mitchie sighed. She reached for Alex's left hand and gave it a squeeze, a wave of disappointment overcoming her when she did not get on in return._

_15 minutes of silence felt like hours in the small area. Mitchie was just about to speak up when a nurse popped in._

"_Alexandra Russo?" She read the name on a clipboard._

"_Oh, that's us." Mitchie waved. As she stood up, she subtly tightened her grip on Alex's and hand pulled the girl alongside. Alex was weighed and measured, given the necessary pre-exams, and was shown into a room where she and Mitchie waited for the doctor. After only a few minutes, Stevens poked his head in and greeted the girls._

"_So Alex, I hear, you've been exhibiting 'strange behavior', as Mitchie puts it?" He began washing his hands in a nearby sink._

"_Well, not 'strange,'" Mitchie jumped in, "Just different than usual."_

"_Hmm." Dr. Stevens maneuvered his finger in front of Alex's face, checking her ability to follow objects and then shone a flashlight into her eyes, "Well I don't think it has anything to do with the head injury. What exactly has been going on?"_

"_I don't know." Mitchie shrugged, "She's just been really distant and I don't think she's eating or sleeping as much as she could be."_

"_Alex?" He prompted the taller girl to speak up. She only shook her head._

"_I'm fine, really."_

_Dr. Stevens nodded in thought._

"_Can I ask you if you've been talking to anyone about what happened? Sometimes, when people don't, it's because they're having fear or anxiety about the experience."_

"_There's nothing to talk about," Alex started, "Everyone is stressing over nothing."_

"_Listen, Alex. You experienced extreme trauma. No one just bounces back from that. I don't know if you got the hospital's psychiatrist's business card, but here's another one." Stevens reached for the rack of cards and handed one to Mitchie and one to Alex, "Please consider calling her. If there's something going on mentally or emotionally, we want to catch it before it gets out of hand."_

"_Thank you, Dr. Stevens." Mitchie said after Alex failed to respond, deciding just to stare at her shoes and fiddle with the card in her hands._

_The girls exited the hospital and before they got into Mitchie's car, Mitchie turned to Alex._

"_What was that in there?" Mitchie was confused. She'd seen Alex in funks before, but this was starting to really perplex her._

"_There's nothing to worry about, for the hundredth time!" Alex drawled out the 'nothing' to make sure her girlfriend got the point, "Can't I go one day without someone asking me if I'm all right? Jeez."_

_Mitchie scoffed and then unlocked the door. They drove to Alex's house with minimal communication._

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

><p>Mitchie and Alex were snuggling on the Russos' bright orange couch one evening. They had just finished watching a movie and Mitchie was readying to stand up.<p>

"Where ya' going?" Alex asked.

"I'm gonna grab us some food. What are you in the mood for?"

"Eh..." Alex's face scrunched up, "I haven't really been hungry for a while."

"Is everything all right?" Mitchie realized she hadn't seen Alex eat a single thing all day.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The words were rushed, yet slightly patronizing, and Mitchie didn't believe it for a second.

She sighed and stood up. Walking toward the fridge, Mitchie took out several sandwich ingredients and made 2 of Alex's favorite sandwich – the one she came up with by herself, Meat Me in Little Italy.'

"Here." Mitchie sat back down and put the two plates on the coffee table. Alex took one short look at the food and returned her gaze to the television as Mitchie picked her sandwich up and began eating.

Once Mitchie finished her meal, she sat back on the couch with yet another sigh – loud enough for Alex to acknowledge.

"What?" Alex asked.

"You haven't even touched your food. You love 'Meat Me in Little Italy's"

"I told you I wasn't hungry. You didn't HAVE to make a sandwich." Alex spat out, in an almost malicious tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry for caring that you eat." Mitchie shot back, sarcastically.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO CARE!" Alex yelled before she could catch herself.

"Ouch..." Mitchie sank into the sofa cushion behind her, taken aback by Alex's response.

Alex saw what she had done and her expression instantly softened.

"Oh my god, Mitchie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just-" She was cut off when Mitchie put her hand up.

"Don't." With no more words, the shorter girl stood up, grabbed the plates and wrapped up Alex's sandwich, "Yours is in the fridge if you _do_ get hungry." Deciding to keep her cool, Mitchie wordlessly washed the two dishes, keeping her back turned to the couch to make sure that Alex could not see her watering eyes.

"Um...I'm gonna go home... I think we need a day or two apart." She said, breaking the heavy, awkward silence.

"What? No, Mitch. You don't have to do that. Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"I think it's necessary. I don't _want_ to leave you alone, but we've barely been apart since... _it _happened and I think we're beginning to get at each other's throats." Mitchie walked back over to the couch and crouched down to Alex's level, "Are you gonna be able to handle a few hours without me?"

"Yeah. I'll probably just go to sleep or something." Alex sighed. Mitchie gave her a sad smile – knowing that Alex had been doing a _lot_ of sleeping over the course of the month - and reached up to lace her fingers behind Alex's neck. She brought her girlfriend forward and gave her a long, loving kiss before standing up and pecking her on the forehead.

"I'll text you tomorrow or something." Mitchie walked towards the front door and Alex followed her so she could lock up. With an awkward wave, Mitchie left and made her way to the car. As soon as she got into the driver's seat, a repressed lump in her throat finally released itself and she burst into uncontrollable sobs. Her shoulders shook and she dropped her head onto the steering wheel, no longer finding the strength to hold it up.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is no place to end a chapter and I know that this and the previous one both have ended very similarly, but just keep an open mind.<strong>

**The next chapter is going to be the final one!**

**If you don't follow me on Twitter (IloveFanfic76), I want to let you know that I'm holding off on updating TBI until this story is complete. I've already got a god amount of it done, so don't worry. I just can't juggle two multi-chapters at once, and trust me – I won't try again.**

**Also, I think I'm just going to go ahead and delete the Jock Gets the Girl companion. I don't really know what I was thinking with that haha So just a warning, that might be gone soon.**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Last chapter! All right. I just finished this story. It's almost 3:30 in the morning and I have to get up early, so I'm only going to do a quick once-over of this edit-wise. I'm already positive that it's rushed and has a lot of awkward sentences so I apologize in advance.**

**I really hope you all enjoyed the story and I can't wait to continue TBI and write all the ideas floating around in my head. I hope you'll all stick around for those!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

* * *

><p>The next evening, Mitchie was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling and hoping she could fall asleep as soon as possible. The fight with Alex took a toll on her. Mitchie felt guilty – like she had overreacted and ditched Alex in a time of need.<p>

Just as her eyelids started to feel heavy, she heard her cell phone ring. Cursing herself for not silencing the device beforehand, Mitchie rolled over and picked up.

_Russos' Home?_ She thought to herself, _maybe something happened to her cell._

"Hello?" Mitchie answered, surprised by how much energy it took to speak.

"Mitchie?" Theresa Russo's distressed voice sounded through the phone, "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I was just about to turn in for the night. Is everything okay?"

"I guess I should just cut to it. Listen, is there any way that you can spend the night over here? I know I'm awful for calling this late and asking you, but it's Alex."

"What's wrong with Alex?" Mitchie sat up with a sudden rush of energy.

"She went to bed a couple hours ago but it's been a restless night. Jerry and I can hear her tossing and turning all the way from our room downstairs. I tried to settle her down twice already and that worked for a few minutes, but it all starts up again once she's back asleep. I just don't know what to do." Theresa's voice trailed off as she sighed, "If it's too late for you to drive, I can come pick you up…You're the only person who's been able to get through to Alex and I wouldn't be calling you if I thought I'd be able to handle it… What do ya' say?"

"I'll be right over." Mitchie said with no hesitation.

"Really? That'd be amazing." Theresa was almost in tears of relief, "Should I come pick you up right now or do you need a time to get ready?"

"Oh, I can just drive myself. It's no problem."

Theresa thanked Mitchie over and over before hanging up the phone. Mitchie kept her pajamas on and threw on a pair of slippers. She walked into her parents room and gave them a quick, "I'm heading to Alex's," as she jogged outside and into her car.

Theresa met Mitchie at the apartment building's entrance and told her to run ahead and that the front door was unlocked. Mitchie sprinted from the elevator, down the hall, into the Russo home and up the spiral staircase to Alex's room. She cautiously opened the bedroom door.

Somehow, Alex had kicked the blanket and sheet off the bed and was lying on her left side, resting her head on one pillow. The other pillow she usually used was enveloped in the tight embrace of her right arm. Shocked, Mitchie was only able to stand in the doorway, her eyes welling up when she realized she had no idea what to do – _if_ she should do anything. In the whole minute that Mitchie was frozen at the door, Alex had whimpered, kicked her legs out a couple of times, and rolled over to her other side, then repeated the process at least twice more. Deciding she couldn't take watching the sad scene any longer, Mitchie approached the bed. She flinched when Alex jolted again, but once Alex's back was calm and facing her, Mitchie knelt down.

"Hey, Alex." Mitchie whispered as she raised her right hand and ran it through Alex's bangs. Her fingers trailed down the side of the sleeping girl's neck and lightly jostled her shoulder, "Baby, wake up." She said sweetly, this time a bit louder.

After a couple more attempts, Alex's eyes blinked open and she looked at the dark silhouette in front of her, immediately recognizing it.

"Mitchie..." She breathed.

"Shhh..." Mitchie stood back up and walked around the bed. She gently climbed into the bed and snuggled up so that her front was pressed against Alex's back. Alex turned around so she could face Mitchie and Mitchie pulled her close. She didn't bother covering up with the discarded blanket because it would probably just end up on the floor again.

"I've got you." Mitchie ran her hand back and forth on Alex's back, soothing her.

"Mitch, I'm so sorry! I-I..." Alex began to apologize.

"No, baby. It's okay. Don't worry about it." Mitchie saw that her girlfriend was beginning to get worked up.

"No it's _not_ okay!" Alex shot up into a sitting position, Mitchie quickly following suit and grasping her hands, "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I knew you were just trying to help and I just fucking blew up. Th-there's no excuse for that! ...I-I saw the hurt in your eyes and I d-didn't think I'd ever be able to cause that in a million y-years...I...-I..."

Alex clenched her eyes shut. Suddenly, her chest tightened and the room felt like its temperature had risen 100 degrees.

"Alex, are you okay? You're sweating." Mitchie cupped her cheek. Alex's eyes flew open and she locked onto Mitchie's. As much care and comfort that was staring back, Alex could only see flashes of the pain from the previous evening, "...Alex?"

Every ounce of oxygen was suddenly absent from the taller girl's lungs. Alex's hands immediately latched onto Mitchie's shoulders and she pulled herself close to burrow into the crook of Mitchie's neck. Mitchie hugged Alex and felt her body convulse, gasping for air in her arms.

"Mitchie, I-...I..."

"Alex. Calm down. You're gonna hyperventilate." Mitchie felt the collar of her t-shirt grow wet with tears.

"I-I-I c-can't! I c-c-can't b-breathe!" Alex panicked.

"Hey, hey. Yes you can." Mitchie said calmly, "Okay, just...just don't let go." She whispered into Alex's hair.

Hearing hysteria from upstairs, Theresa's maternal instincts kicked into hyperdrive and she launched herself up the stairs, taking two at a time.

"What's wrong? What happened?" She asked, terrified by the scene in front of her.

"I think Alex's is having some kind of panic attack or something! What do we do?"

"I don't know..." Theresa hesitated. Neither one had any idea how to handle this kind of situation, "Um...I'll get her a glass of water..." She jogged back downstairs to grab a cup.

Mitchie tightened her hold on Alex and after several seconds that felt more like minutes, Alex's grip loosened and her sobs began to grow quiet. She was still crying and her breathing was heavy, but slowly, Alex started to calm down.

"Mitchie..." Her small, pathetic voice cracked, "...I need help..." She sniffled.

"Shhhh..." Mitchie stroked Alex's hair a couple more times, "I know...You're going to get it..." The girls were slowly rocking back and forth.

"I don't kn-know if I can d-do it..."

"Well, _I_ know you can and I'm never going to leave you like that again, okay? We're gonna pull through this together."

Theresa rushed back into the room, letting out a small sigh of relief when she saw that her daughter's panic die down.

"Here, I got the water..." She handed it to Mitchie, who craned her neck so she could try to get Alex to look at her.

"Alex?... Your mom brought you some water... Will you please drink some?" Mitchie asked sweetly. She hummed in comfort when she felt Alex nod against her.

Alex slowly pulled away and tried her best to run a quick hand through her hair, trying to make herself a bit more presentable. She took the glass offered to her and sipped it before placing it down and crawling into Mitchie's lap, sitting sideways across her legs.

Mitchie kissed her temple and secured her arms back around Alex's waist to hold her up. Theresa walked over and hugged both girls.

"Thank you so much, Mitchie...Are you going to be okay for the night, Alex?" She spoke softly, not wanting to ruin the tender moment.

"Yeah, as long as Mitchie's here." Alex showed a small hint of a reassuring smile.

"I'll let you girls get to sleep." Theresa kissed each girl on the forehead and quietly made her way downstairs, closing the door behind her.

Once she was gone, Alex brought her right hand up and rubbed her forehead with an expression of discomfort.

"You okay?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah. I'm just a little light-headed from all the heavy breathing." Alex groaned.

"Here. Let's get you lying down." Mitchie practically lifted Alex out of her lap and laid her down to rest her head on the multiple pillows. Then, she stood up and retrieved the quilt from the ground at the foot of the bed and loosely placed it over her girlfriend.

"Better?" She asked as she climbed into the bed.

"Much." Alex answered, returning into Mitchie's embrace, "...Mitch, I'm sorr-"

"Don't." Mitchie gently cut her off. She propped herself up on her left arm and hovered over Alex, leaning down to kiss her, keeping their lips attached long enough to make up for the past 24+ hours.

"Just get some sleep." She pulled away, tucking a strand of hair behind Alex's ear and laying back down, cuddled up next to her. Alex turned her head and pecked Mitchie on the cheek. She whispered an "I love you." and nestled into the blanket, a wave of exhaustion quickly lulling her to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later.<strong>

Alex Russo walked out the doors of the Tribeca Medical Center's psychiatric treatment building and into the sunlight. She glanced around the parking lot in front of her, scanning for her ride. On the far right, Alex found Mitchie leaning back against her car, picking at her nails as she patiently waited.

The taller girl smiled and hurried down the small flight of concrete stairs and into the lot. Mitchie was caught off-guard when her girlfriend pretty much leaped up and into her body, but was able to react quickly and catch her with just a quiet "oof!"

"How was it?" Mitchie asked.

"It was weird. I didn't really say a lot but we'll see how everything goes, I guess." Alex shrugged. She went to make her way to the passenger side of the car, but was stopped by Mitchie grabbing her hand and pulling her close. Mitchie hugged Alex around the waist and kissed her left shoulder before resting her chin on it.

"I'm really proud of you." She smiled as she swayed side to side, shifting the weight on her feet back and forth.

"Couldn't have taken the first step without you." Alex responded.

"And I'll be here every step you take... Whether it be forward or backward, I'm sticking around."

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! I'm sorry for the quick ending if this was rushed at all. I'm just really anxious to finish this story and focus on TBIone-shots.**

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story. I honestly did not expect all the positive feedback it got, so thank you all!**


End file.
